Adios
by peaceilove
Summary: Papi extraño mucho a mami...Y momentos despues su mano cayo sobre la fria acera. No..por favor, resiste, no aqui...no ahora. quiern saber mas? lean.


**Adiós.**

-Yo no queria que pasara esto, no, simplemente no queria. ¡Porque!-grito entre llantos y balbuseos.-Porque...-

-¿Porque? ja, ja. Una pregunta facil de responder, por que quise.-y dicho esto un hombre de altura promedio, aparentemente fuerte y de semblante oscuro se retiro a sangre fria de ese lugar.

* * *

-¡bakkaaaa!-

-Enana, ¡a que no me alcansas!-

Un chico de pelo naranja mas o menos de 23 años, perseguia a una joven de igual edad, pelo negro y mucho mas baja que el. Era una escena muy conmovedora de apreciar.

-Ichi-go...estoy cansada, ya no corras.-

-Si, igualmente. Ven aca.-la joven corrio unos pasos, hasta los brazos de este, para que luego se abrazaran fuertemente.

-Te amo, Rukia.-y el pelinaranja la cargo y beso apacionadamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire y tubieron que separarse.-Yo tambien te amo, Ichigo.-la oji azul lo volvio a abrazar y con una gran sonrrisa se bajo de los brazos de Ichigo.

-Mmm, y ahora? No reconosco este lugar.-

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. Sera mejor regresar por donde vinimos, este sitio podria ser peligroso.-la pareja empeso a caminar en direccion contraria hasta estar bajo un farol que iuminaba luz amarilla sobre ellos.-Ya es de noche, creo que nos perdimos.-dijo la chica un poco preocupada.

-Tenemos que encontrar un camino rapido, si es que no queremos que Mizoru duerma solo esta noche.-los dos estaban perdidos, y lo peor de todo es que no se veia nada a exepcion la luz que iluminaba parte del piso y un callejon.

clac, clac

-¿escuchaste eso Ichig...-pero fue interrumpida por su amado que le habia tampado la boca y escondido atras de un bote de basura.-Shhh, Rukia mira.-dijo el chico señalando a un hombre de cabellos castaños caminando cerca a ellos.

-I-Ichigo, tiene una...pistola.-

-Lo se.-

El hombre caminaba hacia ellos con una pistola apuntando al bote de basura.-Ja,ja. Salgan. De todas formas, ya los vi.-

Ichigo solto a rukia y la sento a un lado mientras el se paraba con las manos arriba.-Ya ya, tranquilizate. No te voy a hacer nada.-le dijo el pelinaranja al hombre.

-Mmm, puede que tu no me hagas nada, pero yo a ti si. Ahora que salga la niñita, no creeras que soy tan ciego como para no haberla visto ¿O si?-

-Amor, sal.-Rukia se fue parando lentamente, al igual que su pareja con las manos arriba.-

-Baya, baya ¡Mira lo que tenemos aqui Yammy!-otro homre salio de la oscuridad, pero que a diferencia del primero, este era musculoso y de gran tamaño.

-Pero que bella dama, hemos encontrado Aizen.- dijo este con un cigarron entre los dedos.-Pero no hoy, la policia nos busca, Aizen. No deverias estar metiendote en problemas.-dicho esto el grandulon tomo una bocanada de humo y lo expulso segundos despues.-Yo ya me voy.-

-Bueno, mejor para mi. Asi esta bellesa de mujer sera para mi solo..-y el pelicastaño recibio un fuerte golpe en la boca, por parte del pelinaranja. Habia bajado mucho la defensa.

-¿¡Cabron, a quien crees tu que le estas diciendo bellesa! ¡Es mi esposa imbecil!-el recientemente golpeado se limpio los hilos de sangre, con su mano para despues apuntar hasia el chico con la pistola.

-No deviste haber dicho eso.-

-¡Ichigooo¡-

El mencionado abrio los ojos de par en par y para su sorpresa su esposa estaba tirada sobre la acera desangrandose. Ella se habia lanzado a su rescate, recibiendo la bala por el, desafortunadamente, en el corazon.

-R-Rukia...no.-arrodizandose junto a ella, tomo la mano a su prometida y la puso sobre su frente.-Porfavor, no aqui, no ahora...resiste...-

-Ichigo, lo siento mucho...p...por favor, cuida a Mizoru.-y como un ultimo esfuerzo, con la mano libre que le quedaba, tomo el rostro de su amado para acarisiarlo. Momentos despues, su mano cayo a la fria acera.

-Noo, Rukia...¡RUKIAA!...despierta, porfavor. ¡Despierta!-dijo el pelinaranja mobiendo los hombros de la mujer, pero nada.

Y fue cuando lo golpeo, estaba muerta. Las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, y se combiertieron en rios, no habian rastros de que fueran a parar.

-¡Por que!...bastardo, ¡Por que!

* * *

-Y ahora, mizoru, duermete...-

-Papi, extaño a mami.- le dijo un niño pequeño de 3 o 2 años de edad.-La extraño mucho...-y unos ojos cristalinos empezaron a derramar agua.

Su padre, que estaba sentado junto a el en su habitacion sobre la cama le limpio los ojos con su mano y trato de tranquilizarlo.-Ya, ya. Todo esta bien, llora todo lo que quieras, llorar no esta mal, todo lo contario. Desaogate.-el hombre abrazo a su hijo con ternura y lo acosto en la cama.-Duermete, Mizoru.-y dicho esto el niño cerro los ojos, para entrar en un sueño profundo.

El pelinaranja miro por la ventana del cuarto, aparentemente hacia la nada.

-La verdad...-suspiro-...Es que yo tambien te extraño, rukia.-

* * *

_OH YEEEAH! jaja esta idea se me vino dibujando, chicos es serio, tienen que escuchar la cancion "En of all time" es demasiaaado buena y le va perfecto a la historia. Cuidense mucho y pooorfavor como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, comenten! que mejor regalo que un review! (porsiacaso mi cumple es mañana) (cumplo 13 años ¡ooh siii!)_


End file.
